Mr and Mrs Valentine
by princess454
Summary: VinxYuna[VII, X2,with some extras] Welcome to the world of today's hottest video game and popstars. Filled with drama, gossip, ex's, and rivals, will Yuna's relationship with Vincent last? [Much better summary inside] R&R!
1. Chapter 1

♡♡

Mr. And Mrs. Valentine

♡♡

Note: This story is actually the sequel to another story I wrote, by the name of "The Ultimate Final Fantasy Parody" and this story takes place a couple of months afterward. You don't really need to read the first story to understand this, but it would probably help in some cases. However I think everything will unravel to the confused later on, but still, you should read the first one ;)

To those of you who have read the first story this one isn't at all much like it. The other one was basically a comedy with some romance, while this one is drama, romance, and all the scandals and troubles that come with it. Rated "M" for Mature due to tobacco use and alcohol use, adult language, and sexual content. I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, but this story is strictly mine! ;)

Official Summary:

It's been months since the equally disturbing, scandalized, and random events from Spring Break and Auron's wedding. However, the happily married couple have indeed started a trend. Newly formed couples from that 'eventful' Spring Break vacation are making plans, some where, some how...and who would have thought THOSE two would ever tie the knot?

No I'm not talking about the lovely Yuna. As if_ she'll _ever get married. She's too busy partying hard at the coolest clubs in town, attending the most famous video game and movie premieres alike, and reaching the climax of her music and acting career. This material girl doesn't have _time_ for silly things like marriage. She only leaves her house when she ultimately has too. I mean, if you lived in the _biggest_ Gothic mansion in the city co-living with the_ hottest _vampiric actor out there...I wouldn't either. But when suddenly all her friends start making plans for the future, Yuna panics a little. What if _she's_ ready? But a certain someone may not be. Yuna still isn't officially stable with the ground breaking gossip break up of the year, when she said good-bye to everyone's favorite Blitzball player. And when she finds out Vincent has more skeletons in his closet (or lets say basement) than usual...how will she cope? Even after all these months, Yuna still feels torn, tied up in the middle of the rope while Vincent pulls at one side, and Tidus on the other, even though Tidus himself is happily living with_ his_ new love. Will the secrets she uncovers throw her tumbling into the past she swore never to look back? Or will the gun wielding duo see through their past mistakes?

Welcome to the world of today's hottest video game and pop star. It's filled with gossip, drama, bitchiness, and the latest designer clothes out there. You always thought Final Fantasy characters had it all? Well, uh...they do. And Honey, those guns aren't for decoration. One way or another, Yuna will find her strength. The pretty ones _always_ do.

♡♡

Chapter 1

♡♡

A beam of sunlight crept through the maroon colored curtains, shining just right on Yuna's eyes so she'd wake up. A flutter of her long lashed eyes, and she finds herself once again in her dazzling room, the same room she'd slept in, after that _wonderful _night.

Sitting up and yawning, Yuna reached up to her hair and tried hard to pat it down. Having sex hair in the morning was the worst; it's like _everyone _could tell. Not that she was seeing anyone today. She was still too lazy to listen to all her phone messages, read her text messages, and e-mails. It's been two days and she_ knows_ her manager is mad at her. But what can she do? Yuna wanted a little break. She deserved one.

She deserved _everything_. Didn't you, Yuna?

Her arm was on its way down again when Yuna caught a whiff of the perfume she used last night. The delicious chocolate smell lingered in her nose, and she knew she'd made a good choice. Her eyes scanned the bedside table and there it was: Her new bottle of_ Victoria's Secret Chocolate Craving _perfume. Oh, and how Vincent _had _craved it. He craved it all night long.

But where _was_ her attractive leading man? Pouting out her bottom lip, Yuna looked next to her and he was gone. All that remained was her lone stuffed bunny rabbit by the name of Foofy; crazily enough, Yuna's pet name for her gothic lover as well.

Finally deciding to get up, Yuna stretched and pulled down her Victoria's Secret lingerie gown, which had ridden up and stopped at her belly. Had a spree there recently, Yuna? Actually, this one she hadn't bought yesterday. It was quite old; like two or three weeks? But still cute.

Tying back her short hair into a mini ponytail, Yuna walked over to her vanity table. On it she had placed her T-Mobile Sidekick a few days ago; it has been totally ignored since. Yuna predicted how many calls and messages she had before picking it up. Who would have guessed? About eighty messages. Yuna groaned, and was definitely not in the mood to listen and read every little message.

Going through her text messages first, she deleted little stupid ones and saved some she'd actually need. Placing the mobile to her ear, she began listening to every voice mail message. While doing so she put on a pair of white suede Miu Miu short-shorts, but kept on her sexy short lingerie gown. It almost worked like a top. Heating in the mansion wasn't very convenient, so Yuna didn't leave the room without also putting on a Juicy Couture pink velvet sweat shirt over everything.

Due to extremely convenient and expensive lighting, as Yuna made her way out into the eerie hallway and descended the grand staircase, torches lit up as she walked. Only another Draculanian touch added by none other than Vincent.

"Hey Yunie, I was just wondering if you'd like to stop by my house after work so I could show you the dress I bought from Bendel's? Man, I'm totally stoked for the _Kingdom Hearts II _premiere in the city because the last one we went too in Germany totally sucked! I can't _believe_ they marked me down in the Fashion Police column for the last thing I wore! Haha, I swear, Gippal even sent them a complaint letter. Anyway, I haven't been in touch with you recently, being cooped up in that mansion of yours is pretty suck-worthy you know! I bet you're losing your tan! Haha, kiss kiss, call back! Love always, your cousin," Rikku said into the phone.

Yuna laughed as she listened. She _totally _remembered that time Rikku got marked down by what she wore, and also remembered Gippal throwing a fit. Yuna couldn't reply to the message, it was a bit old, but she'd make sure to call Rikku later. Anywho, she was totally busy at the moment freaking out over the premiere. She had totally forgot! But never fear, as always, Yuna already had a plan. There wasn't even anything to worry about because the dress she wanted to wear had already been pre ordered weeks ago and delivered earlier in the week. But it wasn't what she was going to wear, but the fact that she and Vincent have been cooped up in their house in total isolation from everyone else due to work, and the premiere was _tonight_.

Yuna had to plan a big entrance, or else everyone would forget her. And _nobody _forgets Yuna. She quickly deleted the rest of her messages (which were all by her whiny manager), and got to work calling Winston, her life long Butler. He still lived at her parents' house but he served her anytime she wanted, and Yuna didn't have time to rent a limo driver for the night.

"Lord Braska residence," A dull voice said into the phone.

"Hey Winston, it's Yuna," Yuna replied, walking into her kitchen, regretting not placing slippers for the cold tiles chilled her feet. "I need your service tonight."

"Lady Yuna, what a pleasure to speak to you again. You failed to come to your mother's tea party last weekend and we haven't heard from you since."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've been _really _busy. But I'm even more busy tonight! I just remembered I had another _Kingdom Hearts II_ premiere to go to, and all I need is a limo drive to the city. It's an in-town premiere," Yuna said hurriedly.

"By what means is the rush in your voice, Lady Yuna? Of course I will assist you. It is no other Butler's duty. What time?" Winston asked.

"Eight. You know the place, right?" Yuna asked back, dumping pancake mix into a steel bowl and licking the bits that dropped on her fingers.

"With all due respect Lady Yuna, one must be blind not to notice where the Valentine Mansion resides in the city," Winston replied. Yuna laughed and after a good-bye, she hung up.

Placing the pancakes into the oven, Yuna sighed and leaned against a counter top. While dialing Vincent's number into the phone, scuttling could be heard and a puff of black fur emerged from the darkness into the brightly lit kitchen. After an attention wanting bark, Yuna looked up to spot Benedikt Arnold, Vincent's large and furry New Found Land black dog.

"Hey there Ben," Yuna cooed, and Ben came up to her, licking her fingers as she stretched out her hand towards him.

Suddenly a cold and deep voice erupted into the phone, and to the inexperienced ear, you might have thought you were talking to a creepy rapist stalker. However, it was only Vincent Valentine's "morning" voice, and Yuna instantly knew who it was.

"Good morning Foofy," Yuna purred into the receiver.

"Oh, hey there Yuna. Why you calling me so early? You looked dead when I left for work today," Vincent replied.

Yuna laughed. "After last night, who wouldn't be?" Yuna wondered, popping a pancake mix coated finger into her mouth.

Vincent laughed sarcastically. "No, really. It's only noon. I've never seen you awake this early."

It was Yuna's turn to laugh sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. You should have seen how many messages I had on my phone. One of 'em at least was worth hearing, and it reminded me that tonight we have the _Kingdom Hearts II_ premiere to go too," Yuna explained.

"Shit. I totally forgot," Vincent grumbled.

Yuna cocked her head. "Are you on your way to work?" She wondered.

"Yeah. Without the stupid traffic I would have been there by now," Vincent snarled.

Yuna giggled knowingly. "A little Mr. Grumpy hasn't had his coffee yet. Anyway, you should have skipped work this morning Darling. I'm making pancakes," Yuna informed him.

"You? Cooking? I'm sorry I missed the miracle," Vincent joked.

Yuna's jaw dropped. "No fair! No more sex for you, young man. And I'll probably end up going to the premiere _alone_," Yuna told him.

"Might as well. I don't know when I can get off work," Vincent replied seriously, the joking tone over with. Yuna pouted again.

"This is the second time. I'm _so _not going alone! Did you read the tabloids afterwards?" Yuna cried incredulous. "I swear, those people are out there to kill me."

Vincent laughed. "Don't worry about it, I'll try. We're shooting some pretty action paced scenes today, so not only that, I'll be dead tired by the time I come home," Vincent sighed.

"You weren't so tired last night."

"Ha-ha. Besides, I was off yesterday because of your birthday. I _could_ have been working," Vincent replied. "Which reminds me. Go to the front door."

"Ooh," Yuna replied, suspicious. Smiling as she made her way through the big and dark mansion, she finally came to the main door. It was huge, made of mahogany, with elaborate carvings all over it. Yuna could barely open _one_ door herself; the couple usually went through the other doors, and rarely used this one.

"Having trouble there?" Vincent mused, hearing through the phone Yuna struggling with the door.

"Why the _front _door, Vincent?" Yuna wondered impatiently.

"I thought you needed a work out."

"Even after last night?"

Vincent sighs, but in his car stuck in the middle of traffic he's grinning. "You're not going to let go of that are you?"

"Nope." With that Yuna threw open the large door; well, not exactly, it was so heavy it just kinda creaked open slowly. The bright sunlight burst into the room, and dust was clearly visible everywhere.

"Ah!" Yuna said out of surprise, squinting through the sunlight. So much time cooped up in the rarely lit mansion, sunlight gave her a wake up call. But then she let out another "Ah!" of surprise, but this one more high pitched and excited. "Oh, Vincent, you shouldn't have."

"I know. I probably _shouldn't_ have, either, but hey. You're my girl," Vincent said, a half smile playing his lips.

"This is the _third _present. Per birthday, it's only required one," Yuna replied, rolling her eyes. She bent down and grasped the ornate black vase, filled by the dozens with exotic flowers. Yuna couldn't even see in front of her once she stood up with the vase.

Isn't Vincent sweet?

"Probably a few more are recommended," Vincent joked. He stared ahead at the car in front of him, and suddenly it began to move. Traffic gradually stopped and Vincent sped up on his shiny black Mercedes. "Good, free of traffic. I'll be at the DOC set in a few. See you home at...?"

"Seven. Winston will be here at eight for our ride," Yuna told him.

"Alright, I'll try. Happy Birthday," Vincent said.

"My birthday was yesterday. And the party was a few weeks ago," Yuna informed him. "I think the wishing and presents should stop." Yuna giggled. Not that she didn't get gifts regularly.

"Fine, fine. What can I say? I love spoiling you," Vincent replied. Not that she already isn't spoiled.

"I'm officially twenty one, so, you better watch out at the premiere tonight if anyone hosts an after party," Yuna warned with a mischievous smile.

"As if you've never had a drop of alcohol in you," Vincent rolled his eyes. "Don't make me laugh."

"I know you hate laughing, so I won't," Yuna promised. Vincent laughed sarcastically to mock her. "Ok, well, I have to go. Going to get my hair and nails done, probably going to meet Rikku too," Yuna said.

"Why your hair? It's already fine. The nails you can do at home, can't you?" Vincent complained.

"As if. See you at seven." Yuna said good bye and hung up. While calling Rikku, she came back to the kitchen only to find she'd burnt her pancakes. "Pooey!" Yuna cried out sadly.

Ben cocked his head confused.

♡♡

Yuna walked down the street, her pretty face unfortunately hidden by a pair of fashionably large Chanel sunglasses. She didn't want to be bugged by any paparazzi lurking about, especially when she was getting ready for something important like a premiere with her cousin.

Yuna was meeting Rikku at Champagne, the chic small French bakery and cafe. She was wearing a brown Diane von Furstenberg halter top, dark blue True Religion skinny jeans (which were neatly tucked into her tan suede Christian Louboutin knee length boots) and carried her medium sized and bean shaped Louis Vuitton purse. On her head was a matching light brown bandanna with fringes on the ends.

Upon entering Champagne, she already spotted her younger-by-two-years cousin seated on a small table for two. Her long blonde hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, which started near the top of her head, giving her a retro 60's look with her bangs neatly parted to the side and clipped near her ear. Rikku was wearing a black Lacoste polo with a grey and black plaid mini-skirt, which included a shiny black Gucci belt. On her gracefully slender legs were white stockings, hiding Rikku's usually perfect tan. On the ankles were black leg-warmers, and she wore black ballet flats on her feet.

Conclusion: Rikku looked hot. Yuna liked her look, and was thoroughly impressed by her little cousin's ability to dress just as well as herself. The two girls obviously shared a sense of fashion that surpassed anyone else's.

"Yunie!" Rikku squealed upon seeing her older cousin making her way over. Yuna pulled her sunglasses off and perched them on top of her head, giving Rikku a wide smile along too.

"Rikku, it's been so long," Yuna replied, taking a seat. Both girls grasped each other's hands and laughed.

"I've left you at _least_ ten messages. Have you and Vincent seriously been in hiding?" Rikku wanted to know.

Yuna chuckled. "I guess so. But no worries. We're both definitely going to the premiere tonight, and that will freshen everyone's minds," Yuna assured her cousin with a smirk.

Rikku smiled. She's always adored her cousin's way of making sure everyone knew who was the boss. "Ah! We totally have to get our coffee here and make our way to a salon. I can't wait any longer; I'm so determined to make my way into the Best Dressed column," Rikku said.

"I heard that in your message! What are you wearing? Sorry we won't have time for me to see you in your dress," Yuna replied, handing the waiter her menu along with her order.

After Rikku ordered she looked back at her cousin. "I know it's totally predictable, but...I couldn't help it. I got a Versace dress." Rikku looked down and awaited her cousin's input.

Yuna squealed. "I _love_ Versace. Absolutely love it. I was going to get one myself, but decided to get something different, because I was going to wear it black, but I've been wearing black dresses for the past three events this year," Yuna replied.

"Really? What are_ you_ wearing?" Rikku asked.

Yuna smiled a little smirk. "Remember that dress I pre ordered during my birthday vacation a few weeks back?" Yuna asked. Rikku nodded. "That's the one."

Rikku's eyes widened. "Oh, that super beautiful Calypso one? Lucky!"

Yuna nodded. "It's an adorable pink. I haven't worn pink in ages," Yuna took a sip of her coffee.

Rikku laughed. "Yeah, ever since you became a Dracula bride." Rikku smiled mischievously at her cousin.

Yuna dropped her jaw and stared at her. "You're_ so_ mean," Yuna retorted trying not to laugh.

Rikku giggled freely. Rikku wasn't like many of the others who opposed Yuna and Vincent's love; well, then again, gossip columns world wide had a field day. Rikku encouraged her cousin all the way, even though Yuna lost a few friends in making this groundbreaking decision. Two of Yuna's former best friends no longer talk to her, and Yuna has cut off any contact with them in turn. During events such as premieres or parties, her and Vincent steer clear of this couple.

Will they come across them in the premiere tonight? Will the cat fight claws fly? We'll see. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

♡♡

Chapter 2

♡♡

After a fabulous day of getting her nails and hair done, Yuna came near her and Vincent's mansion on the way back. Driving up the road, the sky turned darker and clouds loomed over it. No one knows why this happens, but while it's still bright sunny day in the city, as soon as you near the notorious mansion, black clouds fly and lightning strikes. Go figure.

Upon coming inside, Yuna almost got tackled by Benedikt Arnold. "Ben! I just got my nails done!" Yuna squealed in half surprise, half anger. Ben whined and backed away, finding interest in chewing one of his dog toys in the corner.

Yuna marched her way up the stairs to her and Vincent's room, walking in and sprinting towards the closet. Taking out her gauzy pink Calypso dress, Yuna threw it over the bed and began taking her current clothes off (careful not to ruin her hair and nails).

Meanwhile, a man by the name of Vincent Valentine was also making his way home. He left the set for the day, and shuffled towards his car, completely exhausted. He wore the traditional clothes we all know and love him in; that sexy black jumpsuit thing, the wavering blood red cloak, his shiny golden booted feet, and who could forget that ultra sexy golden claw arm? Move aside Anakin Skywalker, Vincent is the hottest armless guy now!

However, Vincent wasn't feeling too hot. As I said before, he was pretty dead beat. Doing all those flips, jumps, stunts, and action paced scenes for his newest game _Dirge of Cerberus _is no easy task. Our handsome leading man was smothered in bruises, cuts, and soot. Or, well, that could have just been make up purposefully done that way...But still!

Careful not to get any make up or dirt on the black leather interior of his expensive car, Vincent got in and started home. He couldn't wait to see Yuna in her new dress, all dolled up for the premiere. Yes, he'd have to put up with talking useless small talk and gossip to fellow co-workers, friends, and employees of the franchise Final Fantasy, but still...it was all worth Yuna's gorgeous smile in the end.

Driving up to the house moments later, Vincent parked and hopped out. Twirling his gun at his side and whistling, he got his keys out and made his way inside. "Yuna?" He called. His deep voice echoed throughout the walls of his mansion, yet no other voice replied. He figured she was upstairs getting ready.

Ben trotted over to him, happily barking and slobbering all over the place. "Ben, my boy," Vincent greeted in a business fashion. "How do you do?" Ben extended his paw and shook hands with Vincent at his command, a trick I think every dog should know.

Vincent laughed, patting Ben's head as praise and swooped his way up the stairs. He slammed open the door and Yuna inside whirled around, surprised. She was already in her pink dress; looking very stunning indeed. The dress itself was actually pretty loose (compared to what Yuna usually wears) but it clung to her in all the right places. Strapped around her throat was a pink pearl choker; pink pearled earrings tugged down on her earlobes. Up her arms were silky smooth pink gloves, and in one of her hands was a small pink Coach wrist bag.

"Vincent, you're early! Wonderful. Winston will be here in no time. Ugh, you won't believe the torture I had to go through with all this. I'm so glad you could-," Yuna started but Vincent walked steadily towards her with a fixed gaze.

He reached up a hand and cupped her chin lightly with his hand. "Seeing you tortured into this life of make up and fashion...it makes my blood boil," He murmured.

Yuna smirked. "As does mine," She replied in a hushed whisper. "But at least you could come to remind me."

"Being without you! That is the only torture," Vincent replied with a half smile. Yuna giggled and he leaned in, tickling her neck with kisses. As every man should know, never kiss a girl when her make up has already been perfected. Lipstick isn't put on to be smudged!

"That is death itself Darling," Yuna replied flinging her gloved arms around his neck. Vincent started to kiss her harder and Yuna wished they didn't _have_ a stupid premiere to go to. But, she finally pushed him away before embarrassingly big hickeys started on her neck and, frankly, she was running out of cover up.

"Go get ready," She told him, looking him in the eyes. "When we get back you can kiss me all you want."

"Fine," Vincent replied reluctantly, and went over to his closet. Yuna smirked and took a seat on their bed, watching him take his clothes off. Down to only boxers, Vincent started rummaging through his stuff in vain, looking for the suit he planned to wear. "Yuna? Where's my Armani suit? The black one?" Vincent wondered, getting half eaten by the closet.

Yuna blinked, snapping back to life. "What? Oh, I already got it out for you. Besides, what suit _do_ you have that isn't black?" She pointed out.

Vincent emerged from the closet and spotted the suit laid out upon the back of a chair. He smiled at Yuna. "How did you know I was going to wear that one?" He wondered.

Yuna shrugged a shoulder. "I had a feeling," She replied. Actually, she overheard Vincent asking one of his assistants to go pick it up for him at the laundry place, but Vincent didn't need to know that.

Taking the suit, Vincent also took the time to bend down and give Yuna a kiss on the cheek. "Love you," He said.

"Love you," Yuna replied, falling back against the four poster bed and staring up at its ceiling. Vincent started putting his suit on and Yuna looked over at the alarm clock. "Winston is late," She pouted.

"I'm not even ready yet, so no worries," Vincent said, sprinting across the room to Yuna's vanity table. He looked in the mirror and checked that the suit was on good, then he pulled off the red headband in his hair. Opening a drawer he pulled out another one just like it, except black. Placing it in his hair, it almost looked like he wasn't wearing one. But he had too, or else his long hair would fly everywhere and it bugged him when it did that.

"Your hair is longer than your girlfriend's," Yuna suddenly piped up. "Isn't that odd?"

Vincent laughed. "Yeah, probably. But they won't let me cut it until the game is over with," Vincent sighed. Since dating Yuna, Vincent had taken a lot of changes to his life he never thought he would take. But it was different before. He was alone, and frankly, didn't even have a reason to cut his hair, buy designer clothes, any of that. But now that he's with Yuna; now that he's with _someone_, he had to change. But it was all for the better. He couldn't have gone on living the way he did, and the best decision he'd ever made in his life was to move on. Now, he wasn't a _whole_ completely different person. The same Vincent we've always known and loved is still in him. Somewhere. Just with better taste in clothes and a healthier complexion.

So moving on and dating Yuna wasn't completely a bad thing. And it proved to all the other Final Fantasy characters out there that they too can date someone out of their own video game.

Yuna stood up from the bed, fluffed up her hair once, and strutted over to where Vincent was fooling around with his headband at her vanity table. "You look fine," She assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey, it's not that," Vincent protested with a half smile. "I'm just adjusting it so it'll stay on."

He didn't have much time however to fix it anymore. A car honk could be heard, and Ben started barking desperately downstairs. "Winston's here," Yuna announced, letting go of Vincent and hurriedly running over to the door. Vincent quickly splashed some cologne on him and followed Yuna out of the room.

They were making their way downstairs when Vincent realized something. "Oh, damn. Be right back," He said and ran back up the stairs.

"Vincent?" Yuna questioned, but Winston honked again. She shushed Ben and made her way outside, waving at Winston to let him know they were coming.

Vincent came back downstairs, a pair of Christian Dior dress shoes in his hand. It seemed he had forgotten to put them on.

Yuna laughed as he came up to her. "You silly," She scolded jokingly.

"Sorry," Vincent apologized. Grabbing his wallet on the way out, he bid Ben good bye. "Take care of the house boy," He ordered. Ben barked a response. Taking Yuna's hand, Vincent then lead her outside and towards Winston's limo.

"Now, is Winston the butler who doesn't like me?" Vincent asked in a low voice as they came closer to it.

Yuna laughed. "I don't think so!" She replied. Vincent smirked and opened the car door for Yuna first, then made his way inside himself.

"Hi Winston," Yuna greeted. Winston was at the driver's seat, obviously, wearing a traditional limo driver hat and looking pretty good for a man of sixty years of age.

"How do you do, Lady Yuna?" Winston replied.

"Hello there as well Winston," Vincent piped up, not wanting to be rude.

"Yes, yes, you too." Winston sounded annoyed and started driving again in silence.

Yuna clapped her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't crack up into a fit of laughter.

"I told you," Vincent mouthed to her. Yuna shook her head, disbelieving, but reached up and gave Vincent a tender kiss on the cheek.

"No one can _not_ like you," She whispered with a seducing little smirk. Vincent shrugged, having had quite a share of enemies in his day. Yuna let go of his hand and reached out towards the mini bar. "Winston, did you restock the Cristal?" Yuna wondered.

"I did indeed Lady Yuna. Though, your father does wish you wouldn't drink so much," Winston said.

"Daddy's just being over protective again," Yuna rolled her eyes, opening a fresh new bottle of Cristal champagne for her and her Foofy.

"Want to be drunk before we even get there?" Vincent mused, holding out a tequila glass. He wasn't much of a drinker, and when he did drink, he preferred red wine.

"Ha-ha. _No_, but I might as well should be. I'm not much in the mood to gossip and fight back gossip in turn tonight," Yuna sighed, filling in a champagne glass for herself and chugging it down in one gulp.

"That is what these events are for, Sweetheart," Vincent reminded her. Yuna shrugged, re-filling her glass.

♡♡

"Hi, I'm Tracy Nashville reporting for the Deling City Entertainment news! I'm here at the latest premiere of _Kingdom Hearts II_, the anxiously awaited sequel to the award winning first video game of the kind, _Kingdom Hearts_. The stars of the Square Enix world have already started coming in, and we'll have a fashion and gossip update at the ready!

"Of course, we see the notorious four already making their way down the red carpet. Sora looks deliciously adorable, choosing to wear the clothes he wore for the game! On his hand of course is the lovely Namine, wearing a gorgeous Chloe white dress with frills. Her Gucci purse fits just right! Riku is looking like the man of the hour in his Hugo Boss suit, and on his hand Kairi with a beautiful blue velvet dress. Roxas comes in a little while later (adorable white Armani suit!)...alone! Hmm, ladies, will this be the night to change that?

"Enter now the guest stars to the game, who also featured in other Square Enix projects such as _Final Fantasy VII_, _VIII, X, _and_ X_-2. And we thought _Advent Children _was the end for the _Final Fantasy VII _actors making their way in now! Like, as if. Pulling off the bad ass look with adorable features as always, walks in Cloud Strife with girlfriend Tifa Lockhart. Together they co-starred in _Kingdom Hearts II_, and many say that's when the sparks flew for the childhood friends. Other than that my lips are sealed! Armani is making a fortune in celebs it seems as Cloud walks in wearing a handsome white and black Armani tux and Gucci dress shoes. Tifa looks _beautiful_ in her long and black Prada dress! You go, girlfriend.

"Next is everyone's all time favorite villain Sephiroth, sporting a well made Tom Ford black tux. On his hand, the _lovely _Aeris Gainsborough, always looking wonderful in red. The shocking announcement of this couple's love was still too recent for everyone to fully process, but they seem happy and just fine showing off their admiration for each other. No extreme gossip columns will get those two down! They also co-starred with friends Cloud and Tifa, and with each other in both _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Kingdom Hearts II. _Who would have thought they'd end up together?

"We're getting some more mixed couples by the moment people! Squall Leonheart walks in, always pulling off the loner look with an angst of feeling. He's wearing a nice black Gucci tux, and on his hand lady friend Yuffie, whom he co-starred with in both_ Kingdom Hearts _and _Kingdom Hearts II_! Still hurt from his recent break up with everyone's favorite damsel in distress, Rinoa Heartilly, Squall claims he isn't ready to start dating again, and he and Yuffie came as just friends. We'll see!

"Speaking of the lovely Rinoa, here she comes with not only a lovely navy Gucci dress (Gucci is making millions!) But everyone's favorite Blitzer, Tidus, sporting a Fendi tux slightly opened at the chest for that fresh, careless look. They look so cute together! But of course, this brings just too many questions to everyone's heads. Will both be able to face their recent ex's? Like Aeris and Sephiroth, the joining of these two was quite a surprise and raised many other questions, such as what Squall and Yuna did to cope. No one knows who broke up with who, and both parties claim it was by mutual agreement! Still, it wasn't long after _both _breakups that Yuna was seen even more often with everyone's favorite soon-to-be _Final Fantasy VII _leading man, Vincent Valentine. More scoop on them later as we wait for their arrival! I can't wait to see what Yuna is wearing!

"Now here comes the recently wed couple of the Final Fantasy franchise, Sir Auron and charming Quistis Trepe! They were wed a few months ago at a church in a small town, claiming they only wanted a small but decent wedding with their family and friends. As if _anyone_ who was _anyone_ wasn't there! The couple spent their honeymoon in a hotel resort nearby, and frankly, we haven't heard from them since! Looking good even so, Sir Auron looks sexily professional in his suit, and Quistis as well in a deliciously coral pink evening dress.

"Following close behind, the three ladies everyone just _loves_ talking about! Paine looks gorgeous in a sleek black Dolce & Gabbana dress tonight, with her man Baralai not so far behind. Only he can truly pull off wearing a matching white Prada tux! The black bow tie is just _too _cute. This duo have been married for almost two years, and almost turning two himself, their little one Bruno is being kept at home with a nanny.

"Everyone's favorite Al Bhed couple coming in rear, Princess Rikku and Machine Faction leader Gippal! Rikku is wearing a gorgeous, no, beautiful, _amazing _golden Versace dress! It just fits too well with her wonderfully tan skin. How _does_ she do it? This will definitely erase everyone's minds of when she was marked _down_ by her dress last premiere. Good job, Rikku!

"Oh! Here comes Yuna! Everyone's favorite leading female star, looking _simply sublime _in a pink Calypso dress! Finally, some variety in designers! She's just like a goddess come down to Earth. Someone else seems to think so, holding her hand snugly, her (and practically everyone else's!) recent flame Vincent Valentine, also wearing an Armani tux, and handsome Christian Dior dress shoes. All in black, but hey, black is _so_ the new color of the year! They seem to be the new couple of the year as well, because they are simply in_ every _gossip column you can find! It was tragic on everyone's part when Couple of the Year for two years in a row winners Yuna and Tidus decided to call it quits (by mutual agreement!) But along with Yuna's new image, she seems to want a new man! And nobody can blame her for her newest choice, for Vincent Valentine will soon be a leading star himself in his own game _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus_. I can't wait for the premiere for that one! And let's face it people, nobody could stand Vincent being alone after all these years! I'm just so happy for both of them! I hope the fan girls don't get _too_ angry..."

With that Tracy Nashville signs off for the moment to get a break. A few moments later, all the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts celebs have officially stepped out of their limos, gone through the red carpet, and have had many, _many_, pictures taken of them. Security guards usher rabid fans away and escort the famous one's into their lounge room, where they await to secure a seat in the big theater room, where they will view (if they want) _Kingdom Hearts II. _Other than that, next to the theater room, is where all the _real_ action is going to take place. The party room is _the_ place to hang out, reunite, talk, gossip, dance, and eat. Most of the celebs will definitely be hanging out here, and who knows what will happen when both rivals _and _friends are all stuck in one room for a certain period of time? Just because the party hasn't started yet, doesn't mean the rumors aren't being set off by the millions.

"_Whose_ wearing _what_?"

"Is that fake or real?"

"Is she really _pregnant_!"

"Oh God, they are SO not dating. Are they?"

"No _way_!"

"_He said that_?"

"She did _not_ just do that!"

"She's_ so_ jealous..."

"I can't wait to tell them! They won't believe me!"

"I heard she has a surprise announcement..."

"She's telling him tonight?"

"I bet she bought that from some hand-me-down store. Her hair was _so_ done at a second hand run down salon."

"He looks so cute! I wonder if he'll talk to me tonight..."

"Look at him with her. They think they're _all _that."

"Why does she keep looking over at me?"

"His shoes are _so_ last year."

"Ew! _What's on her face_?"

"She looks so hot tonight. That dress...that body...wait, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm so getting some tonight."

"Oh, wait. That _is_ her face."

"I heard she _made _her own perfume! Couldn't afford any at the last minute!"

"Is it me or does this caviar taste funny?"

--

(Haha, sorry for such long list of quotes. They just kept coming to me. Read and review!)


End file.
